ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Damon Wayans Jr.
"Signal Staff and Wire Services", November 18, 2011. Santa Clarita Valley Signal, "Today in the SCV: Friday, Nov. 18, 2011". Accessed November 29, 2011. | birth_place = Huntington, Vermont, U.S. | occupation(s) = Actor, comedian | years_active = 1994-present | parents = Damon Wayans Lisa Thorner }} Damon Kyle Wayans Jr. (born November 18, 1982) is an American actor, writer, and stand-up comedian, most widely known for starring as Brad Williams in the ABC comedy series Happy Endings and as Coach in the Fox comedy series New Girl. In 2014, he starred in the comedy film Let's Be Cops and provided the voice of Wasabi in Big Hero 6. He is the oldest son of actor-comedian Damon Wayans and nephew of Keenen Ivory Wayans, Shawn Wayans, Kim Wayans and Marlon Wayans.Damon Wayans Biography (1960— ). Filmreference.com. Retrieved on December 30, 2011. Early life Wayans was born in Huntington, Vermont. He is a member of the Wayans family, the son of Lisa Thorner and actor Damon Wayans. He is the eldest of four children: Michael Wayans, Cara Mia Wayans and Kyla Wayans."Wayans Believes in Stern Upbringing", contactmusic.com, April 30, 2004. Career Wayans made his film debut when he was cast in his father's 1994 feature film Blankman playing Young Kevin. He later appeared on his father's sitcom My Wife and Kids as John, one of Junior's friends. He later worked as a staff writer on the series. In fact, the character of Junior was loosely based on Wayans Jr. himself. He appeared in and served as a writer on The Underground. Wayans Jr. also surprised audiences when he garnered a standing ovation during his debut appearance on Def Comedy Jam. He starred in the Wayans family comedy Dance Flick as the film's main character, Thomas. From April 2011 to May 2013, Wayans starred as Brad Williams, one of the lead characters in the ABC comedy series Happy Endings, alongside Eliza Coupe, Elisha Cuthbert, Zachary Knighton, Adam Pally, and Casey Wilson. Despite critical acclaim and a cult following, the show was cancelled by ABC after concluding its third season on May 3, 2013. Wayans was nominated for "Best Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series" at the NAACP Image Awards and Critic's Choice Television Awards for his work on Happy Endings. On May 16, 2011, the Fox Network announced that it had picked up the Zooey Deschanel anchored comedy New Girl, which featured Wayans in the supporting role of Coach. However, Happy Endings had already been picked up for a second season on rival network ABC. The producers of New Girl initially planned to recast Wayans' role,ABC Renews ‘Happy Endings’, Fox’s ‘New Girl’ To Recast Damon Wayans Jr. –. Deadline.com. Retrieved on December 30, 2011. but later decided not to recast nor reshoot the pilot episode in which he appeared. Instead, starting with the second episode, Wayans' character was substituted with Lamorne Morris,'New Girl': Lamorne Morris Replaces Damon Wayans Jr. in Fox Comedy. Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved on December 30, 2011. playing the role of Winston, a former roommate who had been pursuing a professional basketball career in Latvia. With Happy Endings cancelled after its third season, it was announced in July 2013 that Wayans would return for at least 4 episodes of New Girl in the upcoming third season. In November 2013, it was announced that Wayans would remain on the show for the rest of season 3. In May 2014, it was announced Wayans would return as a series regular for season four. Personal life Wayans has two daughters with ex-girlfriend Aja Metoyer. Filmography Film Television References External links * * Category:1982 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Los Angeles, California Category:Male actors from Vermont Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:African-American stand-up comedians Category:African-American writers Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:Living people Damon Jr Category:African-American male actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Crossroads School alumni